Valentine
by TTRaven4Ever
Summary: Join the Titans for another great holiday: Valentine's Day!


-Wave- Hi guys! Yes, I know I haven't updated GaP, But I'm working on it! I'm also putting art up on my deviantart! The link is somewhere in my profile, but if you can't find it, my username is arielrocks1533.  
I hope you guys like it, because I had this on my mind for a while.I think this is what they call a drabble.....

Anyhoo, this is my V-day RaeRob special, so I hope you guys like it, though it is kinda short...

Please review, or Flame NICELY!!!!  
that means...NO SAYING IT SUCKS, OR YOU HATE THE PAIRING!!

Say something nicely, like it wasn't a story you really liked. I can deal with that :D!

_**Be creative, you'll think of something!  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own them. But I will, and when I do, No one will ever have to write another one of these stupid disclaimers!!!**_

* * *

Valentine

Raven, for one, did not think that shopping was a good way to relieve stress, or a fun way to relax. She realized, however, that for the rest of her friends (though it was mainly Starfire) shopping was actually _fun._

That being said, it was easy to understand the reason why Raven was standing in a Hallmark store, listening to cheesy Valentine's Day cards and nearly being _smothered _to death by the ever-present foil heart-shaped balloons. She maneuvered her way into a corner of the store, and watched the crowd of people (who she could of swore were rabid by the look in their eyes) fight to the death for the stock of rapidly diminishing Valentine's Day cards. Her purple eyes (now disguised by blue contacts) searched the crowd for her friends, as she blew the bangs of the black wig she wore out of her face for the umpteenth time.

Finally, her eyes came to rest on the quintet of teenagers who were currently at the teddy bear stand, smirking as she saw Beastboy ranting wildly while his blonde girlfriend shook her head in exasperation. Finally, Starfire picked up one of the biggest teddy bears (after the rest of the team huddled and looked to be whispering), and ran over to the store. Raven shot the team a suspicious glance, and rolled her eyes as she once again tried to push through the crowd, ignoring the many shouts of "Watch it, lady!" or "Wait your turn!".

At last, the Titans (in disguise, of course) walked out of the Hallmark store, and Raven thanked the gods that they were now able to leave the crowded mall. But to Raven's exasperation, the god's were _not _kind to her that day, and Starfire found yet _another store_ that she thought would 'be most pleasant to browse in'.

Raven looked up at the sign, and was surprised to find it was a candy store (that still had Valentine's Day candy _in stock_), and she raised her eyebrow skeptically. The group piled into the shop, and Raven found a table, and plumped down while she looked at the prices. Finally, while the team was looking at other candies, Raven walked up to the counter and placed her order for five heart-shaped boxes of chocolates (one of them being vegetarian-friendly) and paid for her purchase before taking the opaque red bag and sitting back down, all before her friends even thought about turning around.

The next two hours, of what Raven called torture that even _Slade _wouldn't do because of how cruel it truly was, was spent looking at the many Valentine's Day gifts, and explaining that some toys _were not_ a good present to give to children or friends. Finally, they stopped in the last store, and Raven sang a chorus of Hallelujah in her head. She immediately walked to the back of the book store, ordered an herbal tea from the barista, and began looking at the merchandise that the bookstore had to offer. She nearly gagged as she realized that all the books (even her beloved poetry books) had been taken down and were replaced with cheesy romance novels, thus ending their trip with Raven nearly running out of the store.

It was around six o'clock when they finally got home, and after everyone rushed to their rooms to put away their purchases, a pizza was ordered, and everyone gathered on the u-shaped couch. Soon enough, the pizza was delivered, and everyone ate quickly before rushing upstairs to get their purchases.

As gifts were exchanged, Raven focused on the couples that sat across from her:

Bumblebee and Cyborg had already exchanged gifts, and were in the process of cuddling, Beastboy and Terra were making out, Starfire and Speedy were making puppy eyes at each other, and Robin was in the kitchen making more coffee. Raven fingered her new bracelet (courtesy of Robin), then took out the necklace he'd given her for Christmas. Then, she looked over at the large white teddy bear the whole team had given her when they were on the roof and smiled slightly. Robin sat down next to her, and kissed her cheek.

All in all, it was a pretty good Valentine's Day.

* * *

There ya go!!  
I hope you like it, at least a little bit, and tell me what you think!  
And if you hate it, remember, say it nicely!

(and by the way, yes there _were_ a few references to "A Titans Christmas"!)


End file.
